Double the Trouble
by 6fictionfan9
Summary: Bella has a sister that is nothing like her, she's outgoing and confident. lets see how she causes a stir in forks. all vamps are still vamps, cannon pairings, there will be some yummy lemons but not right away.
1. Chapter 1

**Technically my second story but I got lost with my first and didn't plan ahead so lost my way a little bit. I have a full plot for this one so know I can finish and where exactly the characters are going to go. I wrote this story because I love twilight but I find Bella boring at times, this was my way of spicing it up. It will have lemony goodness, but not right away so be patient I promise it will be worth it!**

**I don't own the characters blah blah blah, enjoy **

It's been a year since I came to live in phoenix with my mom Renée and her husband Phil. My parents kind of did a swop thing, my sister Bella's went to live with my dad Charlie and I came to live with my mum. I had to admit it had its perks, the sunshine and malls and tanned muscular guys to name but a few, oh and we can't forget the tanned girls! I don't discriminate; attraction is just attraction in my books whether the other person is male or female.

I love my mom, she is so much fun, I know Bella loves her but she always talked about her like she was a burden or something, and I kind of resent that because I see a lot of myself in Renée. I just go with the flow, I want to enjoy life, and ok sometimes I don't always think about the consequences but that's what we have Phil for. He's a great guy for my mom and he looks after us both. But he's not my dad, and I miss my dad so much it hurts sometimes. I didn't appreciate him for the 16 years I had him but now I really can't wait to see him again. Phil and mom are going to Canada because Phil got a really well paid job there. Mom asked me to go with them but I didn't want to be that far away from my true home of forks and it seemed like a good idea to give mom and Phil some time alone, they hardly had any and they had only been married a couple of years.

So here I am driving through the desert, my hand out the window as the warm air caresses my skin, I loved this feeling and I closed my eyes to remember it, just feeling the heat. I knew I wouldn't get that often...well, ever in forks. As I watched the desert passing me quickly and the heat rising from the ground I couldn't pass up the opportunity to take a photo, I got my digital camera that rarely leaves my side and snapped a few shots of the beautiful wilderness passing me by.

Mom made a fuss at the airport letting me know I could call her any time as she tried not to sob too loudly, I tried to laugh it off but as I hugged her and Phil I welled up and had to rush off before I changed my mind, I was really going to miss my mom and all the crazy stuff we could get up to, I felt more in tune with her than my dad, she just thought the same way as me. But having lived with my dad all of my life apart from holidays when I'd visit mom I was more dependent on him than I realised until I left, and I missed him more than I could have imagined, so leaving was bittersweet.

A couple of hours later The plane touched down in the rain, I applied some makeup to try and cover my red eyes, I'd been crying most of the way thinking about mom. But when I saw the plush land surrounding the small runway I couldn't help but smile. I was home.

I was so excited to see Bells and dad; I was surprised when I heard Bella had a boyfriend finally. She'd gushed about him to me so many times on the phone and my standards for the guy who could get my sister to commit were high. Not that I was one for serious relationships but Bella never seemed to notice guys (or girls) at all in the time we'd spent together in holidays. And guys did pay her attention! I think the main problem was her insecurities, maybe she didn't think she was worth looking at. So I was curious and grateful to meet the boy who mad bells realise just how worthy of the attention she is.

I got off the plane and collected my luggage, it didn't take long, it was a small plane and it wasn't even full so not many people had luggage to collect. When I walked out of arrivals I saw my dad he looked exactly the same as ever, maybe a little grayer, and a little thinner, not in a bad way, he was a little plump before I left and he looked a lot better now. He was in his uniform so I guessed he must have come straight from work. When he saw me he smiled as widely as his mouth would allow. I laughed and cried when I saw that he had made a sign like a chauffeur would carry saying 'Nessie Swan, welcome home'

**I'm going to update once or twice a week depending how I go, but at least once a week. Hope you guys liked it. If anyone has any constructive criticism please tell me, I promise I can take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I ran up to dad and hugged him, he dropped the sign and twirled me around and I laughed.

"missed you dad" I said when he finally let me down"

"You too Nessie bum" he laughed, I could see tears starting to well up in his eyes so I couldn't tell him off for calling me that dreaded nickname given to me due to my clumsiness and my impeccable ability to end up on my ass no matter how flat the floor. I guess me and my sister have something in common after all.

C'mon dad, I said as I dragged him towards the exit trying to hide my embarrassment at the full grown man behind me with a few tears now streaming down his face. I sighed in relief as we made it into the car.

"Wow, I missed this car" it had been ages since I'd been in the cruiser (as I called it) "hey dad wouldn't mind turning on the siren would you?"

"Ness" dad sighed, he hated doing it when it wasn't an emergency but sometimes did if I really begged, and c'mon I'd been gone a year"

"Oh dad, please" I whined "just till we get closer to forks than you can turn it off so no locals see, please?"

"Fine, but only for a little bit, and put on your belt"

I whooped as I did up my belt and dad giggled at me. We set off and dad put on the siren and speeded round the small roads, it was such a rush and I giggles the whole time, when we got closer to forks he turned the siren off and slowed down. He had a huge smile on his face and I guessed he was reminiscing about the other times we had done this like I was.

"So dad, you look skinny, what happened?" I shifted in my chair towards him.

"As tactful as ever Ness" dad laughed. "Well Bella's a pretty good cook so we don't really eat takeout."

"Ooh" I couldn't help but sound a little disappointed. I loved takeout. And there was something else, I'd hoped that dad had met someone, and this weight loss was an effort to look good for her. I didn't like the thought of him being single forever, I wanted him to be happy like mom and I was secretly worried that he was still in love with her.

"We can get takeout tonight if you want" dad said noticing my tone, "it's just, Bella's cooking now I think...we can always just freeze-"

"No dad that's fine" I cut him off, "I wanna see what Bella's got that pizza hut doesn't "

I opened my window to breathe in the damp air, it was heavenly, it had finished raining now but I could still smell it mixed with the lush earth and wet trees that surrounded the roads. It was so easy with dad, he was a quiet man but we always talked effortlessly, on the way home we talked about old times, what had changed and what was new, he told me he liked Edward he had good grades and seemed like a nice lad. I didn't really pay any attention to that; anybody can lie to their girlfriend's dad. "Will he be at dinner?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" Charlie said. "Sometimes he sits with me and bells while we eat but he has a special diet or something so never eats with us"

"Oh, that's weird" Charlie just humpft like he didn't really care. The next minute we were turning into the drive, I was happy the house looked exactly the same as ever. It wasn't large it had 3 bedrooms mine, dad's and Bella's, all ensuite which I loved. We had a small front yard and quite a big back yard with mown grass. It was just on the outskirts of forks which I loved as we got privacy and the inside was homely, with photos of the three of us and other family like Jake and Billy and his sisters, well they're not technically family but I grew up with Jake and I really missed him.

As I got out the car the door opened and Bella came out beaming at me, I ran to her and hugged her hard, she laughed but hugged me just as tight back. "I've missed you" we both said at the same time causing us to laugh some more.

The door behind Bella opened some more and out stepped the hottest guy I had ever seen, my jaw slightly dropped and I definitely understood what had gotten Bella to settle down, this must be Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter Nessie shows a little bit of her naughty side...**

**B Pov**

I covered the floor with quilts and pillows and put on an extra quilt for us to sleep under; I loved mine and Nessie's sleepovers. Dad had been banished to his room while Ness went and got the DVD's we were going to pick from, I could just feel one of them was going to be Cruel intentions and inwardly groaned being much more of a Romeo and Juliet girl myself. I love watching it with Edward as he strokes my arm and peppers my face with kisses.

"What ya thinking' bout sis?"

I jumped as Ness entered the room smirking at me, I felt my face flame in embarrassment (as usual).I'm just glad Emmets not here to make fun of me. "Nothing" I lied badly.

"Thinking about Edward?" she said in a smoochy voice and making kissy faces at me. I couldn't help but laugh, I would be embarrassed about anyone else knowing I was thinking about kissing Edward, even Edward. But me and Ness have always been able to talk about that kind of stuff.

"Maybe..."

She rolled her eyes at me and pulled out some showed me her DVD choices, I was right about cruel intentions, she also picked 10 things I hate about you, some lame vampire movie that I know I would just laugh the whole way through as they avoided garlic and wore capes; I was kind of shocked by her last choice, the notebook. She must have seen the surprise on my face.

"Just keeping' you happy Bells, I was NOT going to watch Romeo and Juliet again! I don't care how fit Leonardo Dicaprio is."

That didn't matter I can always watch it with Edward any time I like. We made popcorn in the microwave and settled down to watch 10 things I hate about you. I felt like the last time I saw Ness was yesterday, we just clicked. I filled her in on the kids at forks high. She was definitely intrigued to meet Jessica and Mike, the boy who never got the message I have a boyfriend and the girl with the incurable case of verbal diarrhoea.

We were just at our favourite part of the film where the two main characters have a paint fight. "Hey Bells?"

"Ye"

"Fancy a bit of fun?"

I turned to her suspiciously, "as in?"

She smiled at me and told me to wait where I was while she ran upstairs, she snook back down to avoid waking up dad with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"NO WAY NESS"

"Shhh, you'll wake dad and get me grounded like forever, c'mon Bells don't be so boring it's so much fun"

"Where did you even get alcohol? Your 18"

"I met a guy in phoenix; he gave it to me as a leaving present"

"Ness I can't believe you"

" Don't get all moody on me, it will be fun, I bet you've never even had a drink before so how can u judge something you've never tried, just one shot, I promise I won't tell Edward"

Ness held up her hands scouts' honour style. I don't know why but I was going to do this, Ness had a way of making bad things seem not that bad, I mean I know it's illegal and my dad the chief of police is asleep upstairs right now, but I cant judge something I've never tried and its hardly class A drugs, one shot of tequila is not going to kill me.

"Ok" I sighed, Ness squealed as quietly as she could and did a little happy dance that made me giggle, I have a feeling that she and Alice are going to get along fine. Oh no, what if Alice saw and was going to tell Edward? He'd be round here like a shot.

"Let me just do 1 thing and I'll be back Ness ok?"

She looked at me suspiciously but I guess she knew I wasn't about to go dobb her in to dad or anything so she just nodded at me as is snook up to my room. It was weird not having Edward here tonight, I was going to miss him while I slept and he wouldn't be holding me but I knew I would have a fun night with my sister. I picked up the phone and messaged Alice.

_I'm going to call you; Edward can't hear so _go somewhere private

_Bella xoxo_

She messaged me back not half a second later,

_I know, already in woods, we need to talk about this!_

So she knew and due to the lack of kisses wasn't happy with what she'd seen me decide. I took a deep breath and rang her cell.

She picked up the phone on the first ring "Bella you are not drinking! For one it's illegal and your dad is the chief of police, and two Edward would kill me if he knew I knew and didn't stop you, he probably wouldn't even be mad at you at all, I'd get all the blame."

"Alice it's just one shot" I knew Ness was out of ear shot so I could be totally frank with Alice "Look, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be human Alice" I heard her sigh on the other end of the line " and I want normal things, isn't this normal? I feel like I'm missing out on things sometimes, I love Edward and he's worth every sacrifice I'm going to make, but I just want to be a teenager tonight, I'm safe at home, not at some party with guys I don't know so let me just have a shot with my sister, ok?"

The line went silent for a second before Alice replied "Fine Bella your secrets safe with me, I won't tell Edward"

Yes! "Thanks Alice, I really appreciate this"

"Ye, anyway I got to go Bells, don't have too much fun"

I laughed "I promise to be miserable"

"So sarcastic Bella! But I mean it be careful, your body's not use to alcohol"

"I know, I will be. Bye"

"Bye Bells"

I hung up my phone and headed downstairs excited for my first taste of alcohol.

**Next chapter is back in Nessie's Pov, she definitely plans on getting Bella drunk to loosen up her tongue on Edward, what secrets can she make Bella reveal?**


End file.
